TECHNICAL FIELD
The invention relates to a rack for holding wire dispensing spools. More particularly, the invention relates to a rack for holding wire dispensing spools which uses the pulling force that dispenses the wire to hold the dispensing spool on the wire rack during dispensing. Specifically, the invention relates to a wire rack having spaced support rollers which seat a dispensing spool and a puller roller disposed below the support rollers wherein the wire coming off of the spool passes between the support rollers and under the puller roller to create a downward force on the spool keeping it seated on the support rollers during dispensing.